


Look At That

by Carissiima



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, LMAO, this is unbeta'd af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carissiima/pseuds/Carissiima
Summary: "You’re too busy wanting something inside of you that it takes you a few seconds to understand what Tony is suggesting. You’d be shocked probably if you were in the mind state to care. You’ve never thought that Tony would share but here he is, bunching your dress up and revealing you to America’s sweethearts like an offering. "





	Look At That

**Author's Note:**

> Full confession: I've had this same exact fantasy about my S.O and two of his friends sooo this is really just something I needed to put down on paper so to say, ahah. Hope everyone enjoys! It is completely unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes.

Some people are happy drunks, some people are angry drunks and some people are whiny drunks. You, though, had to be a  _ horny _ drunk and honestly, you’ve fucked up plenty of relationships because of that. Get a bit of alcohol in you and you turn into the most carnal creature on earth, looking for  _ anyone _ that will kiss you and take you to bed. Your therapist tells you that you’re trying to fill the void with meaningless physical contact  but you haven’t really delved into it too much except to realize that it’s been a problem. 

_ Been  _ a problem. Past tense. You have Tony now and if there is anyone in this world that is kinkier and loves sex more than you, it’s Tony Stark. Somehow, sex with him has placated your most lustful desires even when drunk and it’s most likely because sex with him is  _ beyond  _ good. It’s a miracle you guys even crossed paths in the first place, him being a millionaire and you being an airplane stewardess. Your friend, the usual stewardess for Tony’s private jet adventures, had gotten extremely ill before her shift and had called you in for a favor. Thirty minutes into the air and you were between Tony’s legs, his cock buried so far down your throat you couldn’t breathe. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Your boyfriend’s suave voice breaks you out of your reverie, his dark brown eyes giving you a mischievous look. He’s all the way at the other end of the couch, lounging with one elbow rested on the armchair. In well worn jeans, a t-shirt and your legs swung over his lap, he looks absolutely delectable. You just smile back and lean forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He kisses you back, happy to revel in the P.D.A even though you’re very free with it. It makes your whole body hum, the two wine coolers you’ve already consumed wreaking havoc in your lightweight system, your third cool in your palm.

“Nothing.” You lie sweetly. “What are  _ you  _ thinking about?”

“How good you look in that dress.” His voice dips low in a way that sends chills through you, eyes sweeping across your figure and you have to stop yourself from taking in a sharp breath. Tony’s looking at you in that way that makes your toes curl, the anticipation for later activities starting to build. Ugh, you love sex with Tony.

“This dress?” You ask coyly, reaching up to slide your finger underneath the straps of your sundress and push it down your shoulder. It’s a flimsy little thing with spaghetti straps and thin floral fabric. It’s breezy and light which is exactly what you need for this god awful summer in New York City, the temperatures reaching new heights. Tony watches appreciatively as your fingertips trail down to play with the little bow that is placed beautifully at the dip of your cleavage and you can’t help but giggle as his pupils get wider. 

“Are you two always this gross?” Bucky interrupts loudly. You laugh loudly at that, dropping your seductress act as the soldier rolls his eyes. He sits in the other armchair with Steve while you and Tony take up the entire expanse of the couch. Clint and Natasha were around earlier before they retired and now it’s just the four of you, drinking and hanging out on a glorious Saturday night with no aliens or evil villains to dispatch of.

“Oh please, as if you and Steve weren’t  _ all over _ each other in the beginning.” You remind him. It was more sweet than gross, the pair of them, but you weren’t about to tell him that. 

“Yes, but we kept it to the privacy of our own bedroom. You two are like this...everywhere.” Steve points out, gesturing with his beer.

“Don’t be jealous, cap.” Tony teases. “Not my fault the fire dwindled between the two of you and me and my girl are still in the honeymoon stage.”

“The honeymoon stage is supposed to last six months. How long have you two been together now, two years?” Bucky asks. You take a moment to count inside your head and wow, Bucky is right. 

It’s been two damn years since you and Tony started doing...whatever the hell it is you two have been doing. You thought you were just a fuck buddy in the beginning considering the twenty something age gap between the two of you. In the beginning, it was just sex whenever you staffed his jet and then it was sex whenever he was back at the Tower as well, your home just a half hour train ride from his. That evolved into all your clothes intermingling with his, your toothbrush being plopped down next to his in the bathroom,  _ I love you’ _ s being said before bed and then at some point, the media started calling you Iron Man’s girlfriend and the neither of you….denied the fact. Now here you are, drinking with Iron Man, Captain America and the Winter Soldier as if they didn’t go out and fight for their lives everyday and are just normal dudes. 

“At this point, we have to deduce that they’re going to act like a bunch of teenagers for the rest of their lives.” Steve shakes his head like a disappointed dad and Tony snorts.

“You think this is bad? Be glad she’s not sucking my dick right here, right now.” The way Steve flushes as if Tony has just said something blasphemous makes you laugh again, eyes scrunching closed. Bucky’s eyebrows rise to the ceiling, eyes looking away as he takes a swig of his beer and trying to avoid Tony’s gaze, his own flush coming up his neck like ivy.

“You talk a big game for the both of you, Stark.” Bucky says trying to recover from his steely image’s momentary lapse. “As public as you two are, you wouldn’t do something like that in front of others.” Oh no, big mistake. Tony raises an eyebrow at what you know he takes as a challenge and you watch as the both of them stare each other down. Hm. Interesting turn of events.

“Tony, you shouldn’t talk about a lady like that.” Steve chastises as his eyes flicker to your face, expecting you to be shy. 

You’re not though. You don’t think sex is something that needs to be hidden behind closed doors, and yes, it’s sacred between two people who love each other, but it’s also about pleasure. It’s natural and instinctual and you kind of feel bad for Steve and Bucky who grew up in a time where everything sexual in nature had to be done in the hush-hush. You remember when you first told Bucky that you  _ can  _ be bisexual and his eyes got bigger than the moon, the realization of his love for Steve finally settling in like dust in the desert. 

Your thoughts are interrupted but Tony’s fingers touching underneath your chin, bringing you to face him. At first you’re confused because he’s got a familiar look on his face, one that lets you know that he’s in charge tonight but you’ve never seen him use it in front of others. You’re both no strangers to public sex, dressings rooms or balconies of galas alike, but sex in front of other people? You’re not sure what he’s thinking. You trust Tony though so you stay, letting his thumb stroke your cheek.

“Why not? She loves it.” Tony drawls slowly.  “Don’t you, baby girl?” He smiles that smile of his, a lazy but knowing smile and your world goes reeling.

This time you can’t help but take in a breath, your chest tightening with the use of the nickname. Immediately your body goes loose, the apex between your legs starting to get slick. Tony only ever calls you baby girl during particularly dominating rounds of sex and your body is conditioned to respond it in a very visceral way, ways that you know Bucky and Steve can see  _ right  _ now. Your hand tightens on your drink, legs moving to curl up against your own body as the rest of the world becomes nothing and all you feel is Tony’s presence. Heat rises to your cheeks and you’re putty in Tony’s hands. 

“Is she….alright?” Steve asks quietly after a second, after the haze starts seeping into your head. 

“Tony, what are you doing?” Bucky’s voice is full of warning but you boyfriend just smiles, keeping his eyes on yours.

“Safe word.” Tony orders, fingers falling from your face.

“Pineapple.” You answer immediately, quietly as Tony takes your drink from your hand. The sound it makes in the silence when he places it on the coffee table makes you gulp. You make yourself take in a shaky breath but you stay right where you are because Tony didn’t tell you to move quite yet.

“Safe word?” You hear Steve question and Bucky just shrugs in return, eyes focused on you.

“Good girl.” Tony praises causing your heartbeat to skyrocket. His fingertips return to your skin, cold from the condensation from your bottle of fruity-tuity 5% alcohol drink. You shudder as he cups the back of your neck, eyes fluttering closed as he pulls you to him. 

It’s a very slow kiss, each one he gives you lasting for what seems like forever but in reality, just for seconds. Your hands stay in your lap, grasping at the edge of your dress as Tony slips his tongue into your mouth. He’s bitter from the whiskey he’s been sipping at but he’s still sober enough to slide his tongue against yours in a way that makes your head spin. Your throat lets out a whiny sort of sigh as you taste him, the sound trailing off to a wanting moan. In your peripheral senses you hear both Steve and Bucky swear, Steve uncharacteristically so and Bucky in a tone that reminds you of Tony when you let him fuck your mouth as hard as he wants. You practically whimper like a dog when Tony’s hands move from the back of your neck to the front of your throat, teeth nipping at your bottom lip.

“Alright, alright, you can stop.” Bucky says hurriedly, moving around in his seat. “You proved your point.” If you had the sense to look, you would have seen the tent he’s pitching in pants like a teenage boy watching a dirty film for the first time but you’re too focused on your boyfriend.

“No, I  _ believe  _ you said she wouldn’t suck my dick in front of anyone.” Tony repeats cheekily. “But you will. Right, baby girl?” 

You blink blankly at his question. He’s asking you because he wants you to know you have a choice and it just reminds you how much you love Tony because no matter what, Tony will always give you a choice. Everything the both of you have ever done from the very first time you sucked his dick to him roping you up like a Thanksgiving dinner always started with a choice,  _ your _ choice. And yeah, you’ve never really done anything like this before but Tony’s here. Tony would never do anything that would you hurt, he never has and deep inside you, you know he never will. If he’s doing this, it’s because he knows it’s going to be  _ good  _ and well, you’re a girl that’s always up for a good time. 

“Yes, sir.” You answer softly, pulling your legs from his lap. He just hums his approval, settling into the couch as you fall to your knees in front of him, the carpet scratching at your skin. Tony shoots his friends a satisfied little smirk, one that you’ve head imprinted in your head for as long as you’ve known him.

Steve and Bucky’s eyes are drills at the side of your head. The couches are positioned like the letter L and you know with where they’re sitting, they have a perfect profile view of you and Tony. The feel of their gaze on your skin makes goosebumps rise on your thighs and arms, the excitement between your legs merely building without any friction to calm it. You look up to Tony, waiting for his permission and he continues to smile that lazy, satisfied smile. There’s already a bulge in his jeans and your mouth practically waters at the thought of going down on him. You love it, you really do. There’s nothing like tasting the weight of him in your mouth or feeling his hands grip in your scalp, absolutely nothing. 

“Go on, do what you want.” He orders. “Let’s give the boys the show they asked for.” 

“Bucky, let’s go.” Steve says under his breath but loud enough for you to hear. There’s the sound of movement as the captain stands and a part of you is a bit disappointed but you guess you can’t blame him for not wanting to watch his friends dick get sucked.

“Why? They want us to watch. Sit down, Stevie.” Bucky orders. You turn to see their faces and only catch a glimpse of panting chests and opens mouths, eyes that want  _ you _ before Tony’s hand is reaching out to grab your face and whip your head back to him.

“Who said you were allowed to look?” Tony snaps, fingers and thumb digging into the sides of your cheeks in a way that makes your lips pout

“No one.” You breathe quickly, panic leaking into your voice. “I’m sorry.” 

“Tony.” Steve growls. You’re almost scared the captain will do something silly like put his hands on Tony or worse, you. Tony doesn’t like to be messed with when he’s in this sort of mood and he especially doesn’t like anyone touching what’s his. 

“ _ Steve _ .” Bucky goes, exasperated. “Sit down.  _ Watch _ .”

Your attention zeroes back in on Tony who is looking at you with furrowed brows and pressed lips. He lets go of you to pop open the button of his jeans, dark blue boxers underneath doing nothing to hide how much he likes this: you on your knees for him, his best friends watching as you do everything he tells you to do. You’re forced to stay there, sitting on your legs as he pushes his pants down, leaving his bottom half bare to everyone in the room. You actually let out a breath when he’s finally in front of you, ready and hard. 

Tony’s cock is a beautiful thing and that’s just not because you love him. It’s probably a big part of it, beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all, but aesthetically, Tony just has a great dick. He’s got a daring length, a little bigger than the average man and his girth is the perfect size to stretch your throat when take him all the way down. You really start to salivate now, your head tipping forward in anticipation.

“Suck me like you mean it and maybe I’ll forgive you.” Tony orders darkly, leaning back into the couch, arms going up to rest on the back of it. 

You don’t wait to get to work, your mouth practically drooling as you open it. You hands land on Tony’s thighs as a bit of purchase and you take the head of Tony’s dick in your mouth like it’s meant to be there forever. Bucky’s moan from beside you just spurs you on and you bob your head once or twice, letting the spit in your mouth dribble down Tony’s dick. You take your right hand and wrap it around the base of his cock, twisting to lubricate your workspace.

Sucking Tony’s dick has always been your favorite sort of foreplay, something you’re happy to do all the time. Tony’s pretty fond of it as well if the way his thighs clench at your actions say anything and it just makes you want to please him even more. You take in a deep breath and will your throat to open up before you take Tony all the way into your throat, tamping down your gag reflex so you can keep him there. Tony groans throatily, a hand finally coming down to intertwine itself into your hair, gripping tightly. His hips come up to thrust himself into your mouth, the action causing you to gag audibly but you take it like a champ and let him fuck your throat, the tears blurring your vision as they come.

“Shit, Bucky.” Steve swears. “She does it just like you.”

“Better, I bet.” Bucky answers breathlessly. 

You don’t have time to get high off their praise, Tony pulling you up so abruptly that if you weren’t trained well, you would have vomited. His lips crash onto yours, tongue in your teeth as his free hand goes to grip your arm and pull you up. You go to straddle him like you know he wants, practically crying when you settle yourself onto his lip and feel his hard length underneath your clothed pussy.

“You like it when Steve and Bucky watch?” Tony growls as he grips your hips, dragging you across his length and causing you to moan, the friction across your clit practically bringing you to an orgasm. “You want to let them watch when I fuck you with my fingers, baby girl?” Tony asks, eyes finding yours. Here he is, asking you again and you can barely thing about Steve or Bucky right now with him so close to you, with you knowing he can feel how wet you are. 

Another drag across him and you’re almost sobbing, your head nodding frantically as you go to kiss him, arms wrapping around his neck to steady yourself. Tony wastes no time reaching down and pulling up your dress to bunch it around your waist, pulling at your thong so harshly the elastic snaps. You know it’ll leave welts on your skin by tomorrow but the pain is nothing compared to how it feels when Tony’s fingers find their way in between your folds, your wetness causing everything to slip and glisten.

“She’s so wet.” Bucky’s voice goes, mesmerized at the sight. Steve swears again and you almost want to say,  _ Language! _ but Tony’s fingers dip inside you, making you moan like a mad woman instead. It’s barely enough--no, it’s  _ not _ enough and you grind your hips down to get moremoremore. You just want to  _ cum _ , dear lord, you’ve been on the edge since Tony put you on your knees. Yet, instead of helping you out, you hear the crack of a slap across your bottom before you feel the sting and you jolt at the pain, body tensing in preparation for another one.

“Stop it, you know better than that.” Tony says, less dark than before. His eyes tell another story, daring you to try it again but you don’t. 

“Please, Tony.” You beg instead, your voice so much weaker than you like it to be. You hips go to wiggle and he just slaps your ass again, harder this time on the same cheek. You shudder and moan, pain mixing with the pleasure as Tony continues you slide his fingers in and out of you.

“Please what?” He says in return, eyes mirthful.

“Please let me come,  _ please,  _ Tony _.”  _ You implore breathlessly. 

“Be a good girl, stay still and maybe I think about it.” Tony answers quietly, allowing you a quick kiss. 

You could cry in relief when his finger becomes three, fucking you earnestly now as he strategically strokes over your g-spot. The stretch you feel is beautiful and you know must be dripping by now with how long you’ve been waiting. Tony’s lips find their way to your jawline and then your neck, swiping his tongue across an area that always makes you shiver. You moan and throw your head back, allowing him access and he bites down mercilessly. He growls and you know he feels how you clamp down around his fingers.

“Give the poor girl what she wants Tony.” Bucky says softly. You could kiss him for that and all Tony does is smile. 

“Why do  _ you  _ come here and give her what she wants?” He suggests instead, fingers slipping out of you. 

You give a whine, the emptiness almost too much to bare before he holds his wet fingers in front of your mouth. Immediately you open up and he lets you clean him, whispering praise into your ear. You want him to put his cock where his fingers were and you want him to keep his fingers in your mouth, emulating his dick even if poorly. You’re too busy wanting something inside of you that it takes you a few seconds to understand what Tony is suggesting. You’d be shocked probably  if you were in the mind state to care. You’ve never thought that Tony would  _ share _ but here he is, bunching your dress up and revealing you to America’s sweethearts like an offering. 

“I don’t know….Steve?” 

You wonder what they look like right now and how they’re looking at each other. Steve’s always been so handsome, so novel and sweet. Bucky on the other hand is a little more devilish, a little more daring and adventurous. They’ve loved each other for so long, a love that has overcome time and death itself, a love that you’ve never wanted to come between. You’ve adored them both, as friends over the years and the thought of ever sleeping of either one of them only came in fleeting thoughts or dreams you’ve long forgotten. But the thought of it now, Steve and Tony and Bucky all at once--it makes your body scream with want. 

“It’s whatever you want Buck. I wouldn’t blame you.” Steve answers. “ _ Look _ at her.” 

“What do you say, baby girl?” Tony asks, a hand coming up to sweetly tuck your hair behind your ear. Your eyes connect with his, no doubt glazed over with lust in a way you know he loves to see. “Gonna let Bucky touch you? I’ll let you touch me if you want.” Pft, like he has to ask you twice.

“Okay.” You whisper, head nodding before falling to the crook of Tony’s neck, too embarrassed to let Steve or Bucky see your face.

“You gotta tell me what’s okay, Tony.” Bucky says, the rustling of clothes and creak of the couch letting your know he’s getting up.

“You’ve been with a woman before, Barnes.”

“Yeah, but she’s  _ your  _ girl. I don’t...I don’t wanna cross any lines.”

“Bucky, we’re in my living room and my girls got her ass up in the air for you with my permission. I don’t think we’ve got any lines left to cross.” You almost smile at that and Steve lets out the soft laugh that you want to. 

You’re not sure what to expect. Tony is letting Bucky come help you cum but he never specified how. Is he going to fuck you? Put his mouth on you? Your question is answered when you feel one warm hand rest on your hip, fingers grazing softly across the skin of your ass. He takes a handful of your flesh in his hand, the grip so strong your pussy lips stretch to the side. You moan, hips pushing back and begging for contact. You almost jump out of your skin, hips jolting when something cold taps your clit and the last of your brain cells makes the final connection to Bucky’s prosthetic arm. It’s a different sort of sensation, the metal much cooler and smoother than Tony. Bucky runs a soothing hand up your back as he pushes a single digit further into your pussy, Tony pressing a reassuring kiss to your hair.

“You alright there, doll?” It’s the first time he’s talked directly to you and you answer by pushing your hips back into his hand, body begging for more of his touch. His low chuckle makes you shiver but it also makes you think about Tony. 

You had forgotten that he said you can touch him, what an awful girl you are. To make up for it, you press a wet kiss to Tony’s neck, hands coming down from around him to touch him the way he’s been waiting for. The shaky sigh Tony gives when you wrap your palm around him let’s you know he’s actually much closer than you thought he was. All these eyes on you both, it must turn him on just as much as it turns you on. The thought has you gripping him tight, twist your hand as you pull up slowly.

Even though you want to focus on Tony, Bucky is making it notoriously difficult. He’s got two thick fingers inside you now, slowly fucking you at a pace that’s making you crazy. Every so often, his thumb brushes against your ass and you whine as it gets slicker and slicker between your legs, every motion sending zings all through your core. You thought Bucky was supposed to  _ help _ you, not drive you even closer to the brink of madness.

“Bucky, be nice.” Steve suddenly orders from the armchair, voice quiet in the midst of it all.

“You think I should be nice?” Bucky asks. “But she seems to like it when I tease her.”

“You should--ahh--definitely be ni--iice.” Tony moans, your palm solidly stroking the head of his cock. He’s holding it back you know, just a few quick tugs could have him cumming all over your hands if you want but you want him to cum with you and Bucky just  _ isn’t  _ picking up the pace.

Suddenly, you’re empty and the pad of Bucky’s metal middle finger is rubbing slow circles around your clit, a sort of stimulation that has you moaning loudly into the air. Bucky’s free hand swipes up from your pussy up to the cleft of your ass, the lubrication making it easy for him to slide a finger inside your asshole. Ass play isn’t something that’s new to you, the burning and stretching familiar and welcome. Faster and faster he makes the circles around your clit, fingers skillfully as they work in and out of your other hole and your orgasm suddenly crashes over you like a stormy wave. 

You don’t even feel Tony cumming underneath you with how much the pleasure takes you out of your own body, thighs trembling and hips shaking, cumming so hard you swear you see fucking  _ stars  _ in your vision. Your boyfriend spills himself on your hands with a throaty groan, Bucky swearing above you as he watches your body go through the motions of an orgasm, hands gripping your hips to keep you still. 

“Look at that.” Steve marvels appreciatively. 

“Come taste her, Stevie.” Bucky says softly as you slump down onto Tony’s lap, spent beyond belief. You’re smart enough though to rest the right side of your head on Tony’s chest, giving you a pretty decent view of Stevie opening up his mouth for Bucky’s fingers the same way you did for Tony. They both look absolutely debaucherous, sporting hard ons and flushed cheeks and you know they’re probably going to fuck like rabbits later on tonight with the image of you and Tony inside their heads. The thought makes you warm and tingly inside, a way that's new and strange. 

“Well, look at  _ that _ .” Tony repeats with a shameless smirk, eyes lighting up at the sight of the pair. He usually looks at you like that when you’re dolled up before an event or wearing something so skimpy it can barely be categorized as clothing. 

Look at that, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not write a few more parts to this. I've got a few ideas running through my head but I'm also in the middle of my semester so it's a miracle I even got this done in the first place lol.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments to spur your girl on!


End file.
